Journey into the Light
by sindoreilover
Summary: This is the story of a seasoned Blood elf holy priest. It begins a day before the events of Argus. Follow her as she journeys to Argus and read what she saw and dealt with during the fight against the Legion. I own nothing! And I do try to stick to the lore as much as possible.


Journey into the Light

So this is a story about a blood elf priest named Seraph. This story takes place right before we head on out of Argus. I'll be writing about most of the story through the eyes of Seraph. Just imagine Seraph is the main champion of Azeroth, and while there are other heros and such, none are more popular than Seraph. I will try to stick to the lore of WoW as much as possible adjusting it a little here and there and adding things. So please enjoy.

 **Chapter 1**

High Priest Seraph walked through the Netherlight Temple. A place that she has started to call home for many months. She can hardly believe this place used to be a prison to hold something so dark and cruel. Saraka the Lighteater, once a beloved Naruu fell to the void and imprisoned in the Netherlight Temple to be studied by the draeanei. But due the attack of the Legion and the many betrayals, it was abandoned. But when the new attack on Azeroth from the Legion many heros found themselves allied with those who had similar skills. Paladins with Paladins. Shamans with Shamans, and so on. Each found their own sanctuary, a place to practice and harness their powers. Getting stronger together in hopes of defeating the Legion.

And so just like the rest, the Priests found their own. After Seraph was able to obtain T'uure, Beacon of the Naruu. A once great Naruu that sacrificed itself to save a world from the void. And though the Naruu died, its light never dimmed. Instead of vanishing and becoming dust, T'uure shattered into pieces. And these pieces of the beloved Naruu was cherished. Many of the pieces were gifted to the Eredar. Where it met the Prophet Velen and it was forged a staff. Not a weapon though, a instrument of pure holy light. To heal and protect. But unfortunately it landed in the Legions hands after a powerful priest used T'uure and sacrificed herself to allow the Draenei to escape, to fight another day. The Legion were fascinated by this artifact and saw the power it had within. It was then given to Lady Calindris. A once a powerful Eredar priestess that watched over draeanei holy artifacts. She then spent many years to twist and break the staff into a instrument of death and pain. And was used to torment many innocent souls.

Until the new attack on Azeroth an injured soldier reported the sighting of the staff. And so that's how it started. Seraph a powerful priest, specializing in the holy arts was called upon to retrieve the staff and heal it. Return it to its former glory. After completing this and allowing the song and harmony wash over Seraph she knew this was an artifact like no other. With T'uure, Beacon of the Naruu in hand she was able to get into the Netherlight Temple and heal Saraka. Turning her back into her true self, Saa'ra. With the Naaru healed and the Netherlight Temple now a place of holy and shadow magic it become a place perfect for priests of all races to come and find sanctuary.

Many of the priests had decided to name her High Priest of the temple due to her actions and abilities. And while there were two other that also wielded very powerful artifacts, Lights Wrath and Xal'atath, Blade of the Black Empire, they both wanted her to lead. And High Priest Seraph did lead. She ordered many onto missions and journeys to help with the aid of defeating the Legion. And with the efforts of all the priests and other champions they were able to do what many didn't even think was possible.

They defeated Kil'Jaeden. The Deceiver. A once great Eredar that betrayed his people to serve Sargeras, the Dark Titan. But they did it, with efforts of many of champions, wielding their own powerful artifacts. The Deceiver fell. And with his fall Illidan Stormrage was able to obtain the Eye of Sargeras. A powerful item that allowed allowed Illidan to bring Argus, the Broken World to Azeroth.

Even now, walking through the halls of the Temple, Seraph can still remember when she first saw Argus from Azeroth. Simply by looking up she saw the possible future of Azeroth. Saw the fel infecting the world and slowly crumbling it.

Sighing Seraph shook her head of the images as she climbed the stars to her room. The Netherlight Temple was located in the Nether so space was almost seemly infinite. This allowing many priests to call this place home. Including Seraph herself. She waved her hand over the doorknob of her room, muttering a spell to unlock it. Even though she was a priest she still knew simple spells here and there for daily things. She was a Sin'dorei after all. Walking in she saw the familiar sight of her room. Decorated similar to the rest of the Temple it had a bed, desk, wardrobe, chest, a vanity with a mirror, a stand to hang her robes, a medium table with two chairs. And a door that led into a small room for bathing and cleansing. And behind the desk was a wall to wall, ceiling to ceiling window that gazed down into the main area where the priest usually hanged around. Where they would talk, laugh, offer advice, practice their spells on dummies and discuss future missions. A common area for all, no matter what race or faction. A truly magical sight everytime Seraph look through the window.

Seraph let out a sigh as she closed the door, locking it once again with the simple spell. She walked over to a special stand made of blessed materials and placed T'uure, Beacon of the Naruu on it. And as she does everytime she places the staff on the stand she leaned her forehead to rest on it as she said a prayer of thanks to the Naruu. Moving toward the other stand, she placed each piece of her armor on it carefully until she stood in her undergarments. With a quick whisper of words a cleaning spell starting on the robs. She walked over to her wardrobe and slipped on a simple robe of gold and red. Moving toward the vanity she sat down on the chair in front of it. Looking at her reflection she was what she always saw. A Sin'dorei with an elegant face, long eyelashes, full lips that were a deep pink naturally. With a pull of the pin in her hair her deep red hair tumbled down to her waist. Soft and full it was the envy of all her friends when she was younger. She quickly but gently ran a brush through it before standing up and moving toward the window that looked down onto the common area. Thankfully it was a one way window. She could see him them, but down there if you were to look up all you would see is the wall.

While usually she would see some ease to her fellow priest, talking, laughing and sometimes even music, today was different. Tomorrow Seraph and some priests would journey into the Vindicaar and travel to Argus. All knew that only danger would await them on this journey. But it had to be done, there was something on that world that was dangerous. And that's where the Army of the Light was. That and no doubt many powerful enemies.

A knock on the door pulled Seraph out of her thoughts of Argus. She moved toward the toward, unlocking it she opened it. A fellow priest with the name Caroline greeted her. She was holding a tray of food.

"Dinner for you High Priest." She said a soft voice. Caroline was a human priest that joined them recently. Still a young woman she was learning the ways of the light but improving quickly. She always seemed to impressed Seraph with her skills.

Seraph smiled and took the tray from Caroline's offering hands. "I didn't know we starting making food here."

Caroline let out a soft laugh. "No we don't. Though it would be nice to have a kitchen in here. Many of the cooks and bakers in Dalaran made food for many champions and their Halls. A good meal before tomorrow."

"Ah that explains it." Seraph replied. She gestured with her head inside, indicating Caroline to come in. Caroline smiled and followed her in, gently closing the door behind her. They walked over to her table. Putting down the tray, Seraph took a seat and gesture the other chair. Caroline smiled and joined her at the table.

Pulling the lid off the tray a waft of steam traveled up, allowing her to smell the delicious food in front of her. Looking down she saw a feast of seared beef, some kind of mashed vegetable, a side of seasoned rice and a large piece of bread.

"Oh my. They really went all out didn't they? I don't know if I can eat this all. Would you like any Caroline?" She asked.

Smiling, Caroline shook her head. She patted her stomach gently. "Oh no I'm stuffed. They gave a large portion to everyone. Trust me when I saw every priest in here if stuffed." She said, laughing slightly at the end.

Seraph laughed with her. "Well good. Because I didn't really want to share. But I was taught to always be a good host. Been awhile since I ate a hot meal. But it is missing something." Standing up and walking to a table up against the wall. Caroline tilted her head in confusion. Turning slightly Seraph showed what she held in her hand. A glass bottle of what looked like wine.

"Would you like some? Got it as a gift from an old friend. According to him its over 70 years old." Seraph said while smiling.

Smiling back, Caroline nodded. "Please." Nodding, Seraph turned back and starting pouring the wine. "I feel like everyone is drinking tonight." Caroline said, taking the glass from her hand. Taking a sip she hummed at the taste.

Smiling, Seraph took her on sip and sighed dreamily at the taste. "It's not the worst time to do so. Everyone is one edge, rightfully so." Placing the glass down she cut in the beef, moaning when she tasted it.

"Good right? Pretty sure the chefs of Dalaran outdid themselves tonight."

Seraph nodded as she ate another bite of the beef before starting on the mashed vegetables. Although it might seem awkward to others, a comfortable silence settled. Seraph eating and once in awhile taking a sip from the wine. And her fellow Priest taking sips from the wine here and there.

Seraph let out a sigh as she set down her fork and knife. An empty tray sat it front of her.

"If I had a meal like this every night I don't think I would ever leave the Temple."

Laughing Caroline nodded. "Right? Thank you for the wine."

She waved her hand nonchalant. "My pleasure. Always more fun drinking with someone then alone." Taking the last sip of her wine she sat her glass down. Caroline copied her, once again smiling her thanks.

Once again silence fell on the room. But this time less comfortable. Seraph could tell Caroline wanted to ask something. A few minutes must of passed before the question was asked.

"What do you think will happen tomorrow?" She finally asked, looking her the High Priest.

Humming slightly, Seraph relaxed more in her chair. "I don't know honestly." She looked at Caroline. "I could guess if that would help." She nodded. "Hmm, my best guess is we will see many horrible things. Argus has been in the hands of the Legion for years. And while some parts seem to be intact, no doubt the corruption of the fel is already there. We may find the Army of the Light still alive and fighting. Or we could be to late. So many possibles, thats what makes it so dangerous."

Caroline nodded and looked down at her hands in her lap. "Are you scared?" She asking looking back up at her leader.

Tilting her head to the side a bit Seraph smiled a little. "Scared?" She asked.

Caroline nodded again. "Many of the priests in the Temple sometimes talk about how fearless you look in battle. You always look so calm and focused. Some say it's because you've seen battle to many times to be fazed. Others say it's because of T'uure that help keep you calm."

This time Seraph nodded slightly. "A bit of both I suppose. But you need to understand something Caroline, while some priest dabble in the dark arts, some combine the dark arts and the light and then there's priests like me. Simple healers of the Light. I am responsible for healing my allies in battle. Keeping them alive and strong so they can fight to protect me and my other allies. If I start panicking what good am I to them? I need to have faith in my experience and abilities to keep my allies alive during battle."

Caroline smile returned and she nodded once more. "Thank you High Priest. I think that's the answer I needed."

Seraph smiled and stood, walking over to Caroline and placing a hand gentle on her shoulder. "It's my pleasure to help you anyway I can."

After exchanging a few more thanks Caroline excused herself from the High Priest's room, leaving with a smile on her face and a empty tray in her hands.

Locking the door behind Caroline, Seraph turn back to her room. Empty once again she was alone with her thoughts. Looking at her bed she knew she would never be able to get any sleep. Sighing she walked over to her desk. Taking a seat she started going through the papers on her desk. Making sure everything was ready for tomorrow. All supplies in order, all assignments in order. Everything in order.

Because tomorrow would be full of chaos and fel.

And that my dear readers is chapter one. Please tell me what you think in the comments and try to be kind. I do apologize for any grammar errors or spelling. I did reread it 3 times but I always miss something.


End file.
